Rosas y dulces para Perla
by Skate Panpan
Summary: Solitaria, deprimida y triste se sienta a meditar sobre el pasado, dándose cuenta al final que lo tiene todo. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Perla! lml


**_Hola a todos, la neta esta idea la tuve hace poco y la verdad quería hacer algo con respecto a la Navidad pero por motivos de trabajo tuve que cambiarlo al Año Nuevo xDDDD, bueno queridos, espero que lo disfruten, es algo corto pero créanme cuando les digo que lo hice con todo mi empeño. A leer se ha dicho. _**

* * *

Sentada solitariamente en la playa podía sentir el suave viento del ocaso menear su cabello, sentir la brisa golpeando su cara color crema. Pocas veces Perla llegaba a sentirse de esa manera, y cuando le sucedía lo detestaba con el alma, solo un recuerdo especial o un acontecimiento importante la ponían de ese modo. _"Triste."_

El anochecer caía cada vez más rápido, con un motivo especial y casi imposible para cualquiera la familia Maheswaran se encontraba reunida en la casa de la playa con los Universe y las demás chicas, los cuales a petición de Steven habían aceptado la invitación para recibir junto con ellos el año nuevo ya que poco a poco la relación entre ellos iba mejorando cada vez más después de saber lo responsables que fueron en aquella última cena. Todo parecía perfecto para ambas familias, la cena prometía mucho y las pláticas se volvían más amenas y divertidas, aún para Garnet. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo para Perla, ella en cambio seguía recordando en la soledad a esa persona que la había hecho sentir tan especial por miles de años y… ahora que no se encontraba más con ella las lágrimas no eran una opción sino unas traicioneras amigas. En el fondo sabía muy bien que significaba esa tradición humana del _**Año Nuevo**_ , significaba felicidad y amor al lado de tus seres queridos.

—Si tan solo ella no hubiera sacrificado su forma humana para… – cortó su habla pensando mejor lo que estaba diciendo – No ¿Qué cosas digo? Él no tiene la culpa de nada Perla – musitó para sí misma apretando los puños – Rose, ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?

La hora se estaba acercando, dentro de unos cuantos minutos toda Ciudad Playa iba a estallar en un grito acompañado de golpes de sartenes y fuegos artificiales anunciando así la entrada de un nuevo año, sin embargo a ella no le parecía importar en lo absoluto. Siempre se caracterizaba por ser responsable, inteligente y amorosa con Steven pero era tanta su amargura que prefería estar sola consumiéndose con su tristeza, aislada de los demás.

—¡Perla! ¡¿Estás aquí?! – gritaba Steven saliendo de la casa

La gema no respondió a su llamado, solo siguió callada en silencio escuchando como su tierno bebé bajaba las escaleras y caminaba dirección a esta.

—Perla, te encontré jajaja, te estamos esperando haya adentro, la familia de Connie pregunta por ti, ammmm, ¿Por qué estás sola? – preguntó de forma inocente el pequeño gem

—Hooo cariño, no es nada, enseguida voy, solo quería un poco de aire fresco – sonrió fingidamente mientras se limpiaba sus ojos por el llanto

—Perla… ¿Estás llorando? ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó preocupado el humano

—No, no, no es nada, enserio, estoy bien – decía mientras otra lágrima la delataba

—Cuando estoy triste y no tengo ánimos de nada mi papá siempre juega guerras de agua conmigo, eso siempre me pone de ánimos – hablaba el chico sentándose al lado de su mentora – Perla puedes contarme lo que sea, somos un equipo, somos familia, quizás pueda ayudarte en algo.

La chica sonrió conmovida por su pequeño humano, él era simplemente genial cuando más lo necesitaba, además hablando con este podría desahogarse por su carga que la estaba acongojando internamente.

—Verás Steven, no es que Connie o sus padres me desagraden no, lo que pasa es que… – pausó jugueteando con sus dedos – Extraño tanto a tu madre que me hace sentir tan mal el recordarla, esta… celebración que hacen los humanos es algo nuevo para mí y aunque no le encuentre el motivo en sí entiendo y respeto eso de pasarla bien con tus seres queridos. Sabes muy bien cuan especial era Rose para mí.

—Entonces esa era la razón por la cual no estabas con nosotros, te… te sentías triste – afirmó Steven mirando hacia la costa

—Sí, y lo siento, es un poco egoísta de mi parte lo sé, pero en verdad quería estar sola – continuó con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas – Fue como cuando el año pasado recibiste el nuevo sin tu padre, te sentiste muy mal por ello, pero tienes suerte, tú al menos lo ves diario Steven y pueden hablar para solucionar conflictos o divertirse cada día, yo por mi parte solo vivo con recuerdos de tu madre – continuaba hablando con una voz quebrada

—Perla, nunca me ha gustado verte de ese modo. No quería que te sintieras así.

—Perdón Steven, no es tu culpa. – dijo derramando otra lágrima más – No puedo evitarlo, ella era tan asombrosa, y… en cierta manera te envidio, eres una persona fuerte, has aprendido a vivir sin el calor de una madre, por eso y más estoy orgullosa de ti – le reveló tomando su mano

El muchacho quedó en silencio unos momentos, nunca se imaginó tener que volver a lidiar con una plática así, por suerte tenía algo listo en esta ocasión, algo que quizás alegraría el roto corazón de su mentora.

—Espera un segundo Perla vuelvo enseguida – decía el gem sonriente mientras entraba a la casa

Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos para que Steven regresara con un par de cosas en mano, al entrar en la arena caminó hasta la gema de cristal y de una forma cordial estiró ambas manos donde en una de ellas poseía un ramo de rosas azules y en la otra una pequeña cajita de dulces mentolados los cuales eran los favoritos de la hermosa gem.

—Ten, son para ti, pensaba dártelos dentro de la casa pero como no entrabas pensé que este era el momento indicado, se lo mucho que te gustan este par de cosas así que… muchas gracias por todo Perla – dijo el adolescente mientras le daba un tierno abrazo tras despojarse de los regalos

—Steven… yo…

—No digas nada, déjame continuar por favor – prosiguió el joven después de abrazarla – Perla, quiero agradecerte por todo, eres muy linda y cariñosa conmigo, siempre cuidas de mí y tratas de darme lo mejor, es gracioso ¿sabes? Dices que he aprendido a vivir sin el calor de una madre pero te equivocas… Perla tú eres mi madre, no cabe duda alguna, no he conocido a nadie mejor que tú, y… a pesar de que no conozco a mi verdadera mamá quiero que sepas que tú eres una excelente mamá, y por eso te agradezco – concluyó

—Steven – musitó Perla conmovida llevándose ambas manos en el pecho sin tirar sus regalos – Eres muy dulce… – susurró dándole un fuerte abrazo – Gracias por todo a ti también, no sé qué haría sin ti.

El abrazo se propagó un poco y en esos momentos unos destellos de fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo nocturno, el año nuevo había llegado por fin y junto con este el escándalo de sartenes y cucharas en toda Ciudad Playa, tras unos instantes más los dos se separaron y observaron al cielo.

—Ven Perla, seguro que nos extrañan haya adentro – decía Steven tomando de la mano a la chica

—Sí, vamos – sonrió Perla limpiándose los ojos mientras caminaba al lado de su compañero

Dentro de la casa, la gem fue muy bien acogida por los otros, se la pasó de maravilla al lado de su familia nuclear, sonrió tantas veces que recordó lo buena que era la vida, las chicas eran asombrosas, Steven era adorable, la familia de Connie era interesante y sus regalos habían sido estupendos, simplemente se le había olvidado por completo el motivo del porqué minutos atrás había estado tan triste.

* * *

 _ **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww :3 espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, la verdad disfruté escribiendo este pequeño one-shot, que se la pasen de lo mejor y recuerden que sus sueños son las alas que les ayudarán a volar.**_

 _ **Por cierto ¿Merezco algún comentario, favorito o siguiendo?**_

 _ **Feliz Año Nuevo a todos. Atte: Skate Panda.**_


End file.
